


mad dog, sit down

by twistedonuts (firefliers)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ...kinda ig?, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Come Slut Mark Lee (NCT), Degradation, Dom Lee Taeyong, Hybrid Mark Lee (NCT), King Lee Taeyong, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Mentions of Slavery, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Throne Sex, Top Lee Taeyong, but both are only mentioned once or twice :/, i feel like i need to step out and add something, i'm in my bottom mark lee agenda right now, it's mild tho, master kink, mentions of human trafficking, or so i guess lmao, since there is not enough bottom mark lee fics, there's plot...somehow, this is not a crackfic but pls dont treat this seriously ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliers/pseuds/twistedonuts
Summary: "What's your name?""Mark Lee," the boy answers, albeit small-voiced and raspy. Taeyong raised his brow, but eventually nods. "Good," he praises, and he can see a flash of pinkish hue spreading over the hybrid's face. His eyes glimmer brighter, and there's a hint of smile on the corner of his face, but it's quickly replaced with a small scowl.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 29
Kudos: 318





	mad dog, sit down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaksemuabangsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/gifts), [Setting_Out_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/gifts), [Ppan19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppan19/gifts).



> a smut writing trial :D
> 
> also,,, i totally need to sleep earlier or do my home assignments instead of writing this... bUT WHO CARES!! YOLO Y'ALL!!!
> 
> p.s. sorry for the grammar and spelling errors, i'm a babie in english because it's not my first language ú_ù
> 
> no beta read; we die like a man ig :/

Taeyong has never expressed his interest in owning a hybrid.

In the kingdom where he rules and controls all the ins and outs of everything, Taeyong knows about the discrimination and inhumanity against hybrid-borns. As a minor and unaccepted part of the public's society, hybrids are often treated as slaves or lowly pets by the wealthy. It's saddening, even more horrifying, but Taeyong never wants to get included in between a mess of snobbish noblemen and their spoiled children.

Until one day, a disaster happens in a form of silver-eared canine and feral growl.

The king of the South is holding a rather merry masquerade ball, and pretty much all of the royalties and nobles are invited. No special requirements needed, the guests only need to put on their best masks for the banquet and the dance party. Taeyong has no problem about joining the formal ball, but his advisors seem to disagree quite a lot about it—even when they were the ones who urged him to have a more extensive social life before.

"I have a bad feeling about this invitation, Your Higness, and unfortunately it has never disappointed me before; my gut feelings, that is," his most trusted advisor, Kim Doyoung, grimaced. Taeyong raised his eyebrows, intrigued. He gestured to the advisor to continue, but when even the advisor was yet to know what the problems were, what's stopping the king's desire?

Turns out, the title _'ball'_ was merely a cover. There are banquet and formal dance alright, but at the end of the formal dance session, the guests were led to sit back to the seat. A man in black butler suit comes out holding a sleek, long silvery chain that looks heavy. On the other end of the chain, is a boy. A petite boy with torn clothes and metallic muzzle attached around his head limbs restrained with way too many metal chains. On top of his dirty hair, a pair of twitching ears. Taeyong widens his eyes in realization.

They are holding an auction, with the purpose of selling this harmless-looking — but is definitely harmful — hybrid boy to collect silvers and golds.

It's a wolf pup, small in size, with pristine silver fur covering his tail and fierce, glimmering hazel eyes that gives dark, penetrative stare. His pointed teeth glint sharply under the dim lighting as he bares it in warning, posture rigid and tense. His eyes seem to never stay still, glaring daggers and knives around the crowded room. From the way the hybrid postures himself, to the foolish bravery he shows, Taeyong concludes that he must be, surely, definitely an alpha.

Taeyong diverts his gaze, watching how all eyes are focused on this feisty little creature, pinning the young hybrid with dark lustful stares and probably imagining dirty perverted scenarios in their heads. But even Taeyong, the powerful, unmovable and undefeated king of East has his own weakness, and this almost fabric-less boy who secretly trembles and cowers in fear might've appeared to be in the list of his weaknesses.

Taeyong stared, deep and observing, as the boy snarls and snaps his teeth every time a bid is called. By the time the bid has reached a hundred and ten pouches of gold coins, Taeyong raised his hand elegantly, catching the attention if the entirety of the room. Many seem to deflate as they recognize him—the wealthiest king alive. But a few doesn't give up yet, bidding higher and higher until the bid reaches an unreachable number of two hundred pouches of gold coins — which equals to a chest of golds — as each of the pouch contains at least a thousand gold coins.

At the very end, like he has predicted, Taeyong gets to bring the hybrid back to his kingdom.

* * *

As soon as he arrives home, a flurry of his trusted comrades approach him with wide eyes and disbelief on each of their faces. Even more so, when he appears with a new face behind him.

" _Oh dear_ ," Yuta, his knight, breathes in astonishment. He is slack-jawed and wide-eyed, staring unabashedly at the small boy. Behind him, Doyoung freaked out.

"Merlin!" he cried in horror, eyes catching flashes of blacks and blues that decorates the fair skin of the boy. His reflect is quick and responsive as he approaches the hybrid, only to be growled at menacingly as he gets closer than two metres. Taeyong tugs at the chain, reprimanding and stern. The hybrid huffs and growls more quietly, although his eyes are now glaring death to the back of the king's head.

"Quiet, boy."

The boy gives him a sneer, but he shuts his mouth deliberately. Taeyong beckons Donghyuck — one of the young knights who has experiences with hybrids — and gestures to him to bring the hybrid boy to one of the spare rooms. As the armored figure of Donghyuck and lithe back of the hybrid disappear gradually, Taeyong lets out a tired sigh as he closes his eyes, body slugging on top of his throne.

"Your Highness?" Doyoung murmurs, slightly uneasy. He relaxes a bit when Taeyong opens his eyes and nods in acknowledgment. "How was the ball? Was it the reason why you brought a hybrid home, even when you have shown no interest in having one before?"

Taeyong scowls, sneering in disgust as he remembers what happened back in the South kingdom.

"The ball was only a cover. A formality as the starter of what ends in an auction, hybrid trafficking. Fortunately — or _unfortunately_ — tonight he is the only one who is sold."

Doyoung gasps loudly, as if the news have offended him greatly. He fumes, eyes fiery and molten with fury.

"Unacceptable!" He hisses, palms rounded in a fist, "I know those rats are uneducated, but not to this extent! It appears that I have overestimated them greatly!"

As Doyoung is busy grousing, Donghyuck reappears in front of the king. Taeyong watches with interest as the young knight stumbles inside with a shocked expression. His hair is quite an unruly mess—though Taeyong does remember that he was proper and neat before.

"Heavens," Donghyuck exhales, body slumping a bit in exhaustion. "That boy is such a handful! He attempted to escape twice, and even almost got me on his hands when he suddenly jumped on me!"

"Oh? That boy sounds interesting. I like him now that he got you so mad and uncollected. Maybe he could teach me one or few tricks to drive your clingy self away from me." Doyoung lights up, eyes glinting in rare mischief. This causes the younger boy to whine in misery.

As the loudness in front of him grows, Taeyong lets his mind wanders. The boy, though he gives a strong and fearless impression, was actually weak-kneed, back there in the auction. His eyes might hold the fiercest fire, but once in a hot few miliseconds, a flash of fear and dread shone through them. Taeyong smirks.

That hybrid pup seems interesting, too interesting to be let out of his sight.

"What's your name?"

The next few minutes, he is met with complete silence. Taeyong frowns, his fingers tap the armrest of his throne impatiently. The hybrid keeps his mouth shut, though, and it drives Taeyong mad.

"Speak up, boy. I don't have all day here."

"Mark Lee," the boy answers, albeit small-voiced and raspy. Taeyong raised his brow, but eventually nods. "Good," he praises, and he can see a flash of pinkish hue spreading over the hybrid's face. His eyes glimmer brighter, and there's a hint of smile on the corner of his face, but it's quickly replaced with a small scowl.

"He's cute, like, the cutest hybrid I've ever met and known," muses Jaemin, one of Taeyong's cousins and also Donghyuck's swordplay partner. Taeyong blinks, caught off guard. His hand which holds a cup of his afternoon darjeeling tea halts and hovers in the air, and after some minutes he begrudgingly puts it down.

Jaemin hides his smirk behind the cup of his earl grey tea, amusement evident on his face.

"He bites a lot. Once he ripped an expensive silk pajama because it _'smells annoying'_."

"Yeah?" Jaemin sips on his tea, eyes twinkling knowingly and wandering far to observe the way Jisung, his knight, plays and runs around with Chenle, Jisung's best friend and probably soulmate, near the ever-so-calm Mark. It's adorable, how focused Mark is on his work of making a flower crown—which was taught by Chenle himself. His tongue peeks out in concentration, eyes boring straight and unmoving to the tiny flower crown on his lap. Every so often, as a butterfly or dragonfly comes and perches on his ears, it would twitch on top of his fluffy hair, or the bugs would be swatted by his flailing hands.

Jaemin's smile grows as he glances over to his older cousin for a few seconds, catching the older ruler stare deep at the hybrid. "Looks like you're whipped already," he whispers quietly.

"What?"

"Ah, no," Jaemin smiles innocently, "the weather is just very nice today."

* * *

Like every other alphas, once in a full moon, Taeyong will get a phase where his body grows burning hot and mind becomes muddled in lust. Usually, in this phase Taeyong would lock himself in his chamber for some days and relies his duty works on Jaehyun, his beta right-hand man.

This full moon, though, Taeyong's rut has come earlier and hits him like wagons in a full speed.

It hits harder, though, when he catches the smell of ozone — the kind of scent that hits you minutes before a lightning thunder rolled in — and maples, with some fresh undertones of watermelon lemonade from the younger boy's bath gel. It drives Taeyong insane with lust, how the boy smells like and alpha but also like an omega. It sends shiver of want through his spines and his teeth throb in an urge to bite and leave a _deep, visible mark_.

He was feverish and warm from the arousal, and so, so _very_ lost in his primal animalistic instinct that he snaps when a whiz of that tempting scent moves past the front of his chamber door.

Taeyong opens the door, and drags himself towards the throne room—where the scent smells the strongest. His alpha growls deep in want, barely holding back from pouncing. Surrounded by the heady scent like this — _spicy and electric and tantalizing_ — Taeyong realizes, that he might not be the only one who is in a rut.

"Little pup," he growls, eyes flashing and canines throbbing, "Mark."

A hitch of breath resounds in the quiet and still room, and Taeyong spins his body so fast to the direction of his throne. His feral grin broadens, as he steps more confidently and surely. A flash of silvery tail swishes from behind the throne, fast and anxious and _jittery_.

"Mark," a whine as an answer to his call, "come here, pup. Let me take care of you." He snarls, demanding and stern, leaving no place for disobedience. And when Mark gets a little closer than before, Taeyong pounces.

Two long, wet fingers are shoved inside a small hole, continuously pressing deeper inside. Avoiding that one sensitive bundle of nerves inside the twitching cavern deliberately, the skillful fingers stroke the walls surrounding them instead. Mark keens, hips moving back against Taeyong's fingers greedily. The older clicks his tongue, third finger joining the others soon.

"Good, pup?"

The small body underneath him can only shudder and nod, a breathless sob punched out of his throat as Taeyong's fingers are roughly shoved inside him again. His hands are white-knuckled, gripping Taeyong clothes tightly. He continues to fondle the younger boy's hole, fingers breaching the tight heat gently but in a demanding manner.

"Such a sensitive body, cute and obedient for me. You responded so beautifully, baby. Look at that, your hole expands so readily, taking my finger easily, like an omega. Are you really an alpha, pup? Because this hole feels like it belongs to the omegas."

Mark wails, nails scratching Taeyong's back when the older forcefully shoves his finger inside. His hips twitches, and his face reddens even more. "Enough, stop, 'm ready, please—"

"Not yet, pup," Taeyong scolds him sternly. "You need at least four fingers." _For my knot_ , Taeyong leaves the last sentence unsaid, eyes dilating more in lust as the body under him writhes and trembles.

After a long, excruciating wait, Taeyong pulls out his fingers and lubes up his red cock, hissing from the short bursts of pleasure he gets while preparing his cock. Then, he positions his cock on the younger's entrance, pushing slow but steady inside the twitching heat. The tightness feels amazing, and he almost couldn't hold himself from thrusting roughly inside and just bottom out as quick as possible. Under him, Mark moans long, and his hands clamber to grip on Taeyong's back, nails accidentally leaving long red marks that sting. His flexible feet is pulled apart to acomodate the older boy; one foot is thrown on Taeyong's shoulder, the other is pulled to half-circle around Taeyong's waist.

Taeyong is sure, for once, that there is no one as perfect and as beautiful as Mark right now. The younger boy squirms helplessly, body perched on top of _his_ throne seat and impaled by Taeyong's cock. His gasps are breathless and needy as Taeyong nudges his prostate with the tip of his cock head, and he slumps as he's overpowered.

"So good, pup, perfect for me, made just for me and my cock." Taeyong snaps his hips harder, pushing deeper into Mark's sweet and tight hot cavern. He noses along the line of Mark's collarbone — flexible legs stretching further apart — and licks a stripe daringly close to the younger boy's mating gland. "A useless alpha, but at least you're good enough as your alpha's toy, hmm?"

Mark whimpers, hole tightening at the demeaning tone and degrading words. He sobs as Taeyong pulls out and pushes harder, punching out quiet little moans from inside his chests. Taeyong groans, his grips on Mark's small hips firm and unforgiving. It will definitely leave fingers-shaped marks, and it only makes him more possesive and aroused. So he pulls Mark closer, pushing the hybrid's ass cheeks flush to his pelvis. Mark's hands scramble to find a strong grasp on the throne seat, opting to hold a deadly grip on the armrests for some purchase.

Then Taeyong pulls out completely, and Mark sobs out _real tears_.

"No, no, no, _no_ —" he wails, hands flailing behind him to reach for the source of his pleasure and put it back inside him, to no avail. Mark cries, only to be shushed gently by the older alpha. "Calm down, pretty."

"No," Mark protests, tears wetting his lashes and clumping it together, cheeks flushing with deep red hue beautifully, and his eyes are as glassy as they are unfocused. "Wan' cock, w- wan' to be knotted—" he hiccups, body lurching as he feels the tip of Taeyong's swollen head breaches his hole a little. Taeyong can feel his cock sinks inside the delicious heat, can feel the smooth walls and contracting muscles. Mark blabbered nonsense as Taeyong pulls his body closer, warm chest to his sweaty back and throbbing cock snug in him.

"Please, _please_ —" he chants messily, trying to push his hips down to swallow more of Taeyong's cock and moaning in complete pleasure as Taeyong bottoms out. With a grit of his teeth, Taeyong collects Mark's thighs on both of his palms and pushes up, moving Mark's body completely to his will. Mark writhes, before he falls limp in Taeyong's strong hold, to be used like a doll for Taeyong.

"Baby," he growls, moving his hips up and down in addition to him moving Mark's body. His cock swells, from the base and going up and up and _up_ , before he's locked on his place inside Mark, shooting webs of cum inside the younger alpha's limp and weak body.

"Baby," he whispers, kissing Mark's nape and decorating the smooth skin in tiny red marks. Mark grunts, whines, before he tries to move again. Tears of frustration and desperation stream down his cheeks, and he whimpers in pain when he accidentally pulls on the knot.

"Hurts, 'm sorry, please—"

Taeyong silences him with a kiss on top of his mating gland, and Mark mewls. He rubs his palms on the hybrid's tummy, trying to subside the stress and pain. A part of him feels guilty—after all, alphas' body are never meant to be treated like omegas'. Alphas lack on the lubrication and stretch, so it's almost impossible to knot an alpha without causing lots of pain. And here Taeyong is, knotting Mark without his consent.

An ugly feeling swirls inside his guts, but he turns it down by re-angling his hips so his knot can nudge Mark's prostate to bring more pleasure than pain.

" _Ngh_ ," Mark gasps, tensing up from the mix of pain and pleasure that confuse his body. His cock spurts pre-come, red and swelling from the lack of release. Taeyong takes pity, wrapping his palm on the cock and rubbing the tip with his thumb. Mark jerks in pleasure, then yelping as he disturbs the locking of knot inside him.

"Move, please, move— need'ta cum, Mark needs to cum!"

"Shh, baby," Taeyong soothes, playing with Mark's neglected cock, then nipples. He bites the tip of Mark's soft, sensitive twitchy ear, earning a needy whine from the younger alpha on top of him. "Just a few more minutes."

" _Cum_ ," Mark sobs, cries hard as he guides Taeyong's hand back to his cock, now weeping with overflowing pre-cum and sensitive to touch. Taeyong palms the cock delicately, taking it slow and trying not to hurt the other boy even more. Mark sniffles, moans high and long as his cock spurts pearlescent fluid messily on top of his tummy. Mark's sigh is shaky and and trembling as he comes down from his high, right at the same time as Taeyong's swollen knot deflating.

Taeyong thinks that it all has come to an end, when Mark shuffles from his position and faces Taeyong with delicate submission on his face and dazed, glassy eyes. His body gyrates on top of Taeyong's flaccid — _which now is coming back to life again_ — cock, blubbering about nonsense while reaching for Taeyong's half-hard cock and inserting it inside his dripping wet hole. The sweet mewl he lets out is like music to Taeyong's ears and drugs to Taeyong's mind, and his head spins in want and need to _breed_. He almost succumbs to the temptation, but imagining the horrors and embarrassment on his comrades' face is enough to snap him out of it.

"Baby, _pup_ , let's move to my chamber." Taeyong whispers, gently trying to remove Mark from his cock. The walls constrict, like Mark is trying to prevent him from pulling out by clenching hard and latching onto him.

" _Nooo_ ," Mark cries harder, legs circling Taeyong's waist tighter. "No, no, wan' it here, now, please!" He moves his hips faster on top of Taeyong's lap, shoving the hard cock deeper. He moans and sighs when the cock is sheathed — snug, pleasurable inside him — and fuck it, Taeyong will fuck Mark the way he wants it — then yelps and whimpers powerlessly as Taeyong aims his cock dead on Mark's prostate.

Mark climaxes for the second time with a long wail, muscles strung so tight and body shuddering in utmost pleasure. White cum spurts in between their bodied, dirtying the maroon-colored silk of Taeyong's pajama top and soon his stomach as he lays on top of the wet spot, body too lax and sensitive to move around.

As the walls around his cock tighten and relax rhythmically, Taeyong groans, hips stuttering from the sheer amount of pleasure he's receiving. His fingers squeezes Mark's waist, creating new red marks from the tight grip.

"Such a good little pup," he grits his teeth, trying to prevent himself from spilling much too soon inside the younger boy. He wants to keep going, as he plans to milk the younger dry to the point of oversensitivity, now that the next wave of his rut hits him stronger than before. He stills for a moment, catching his breath and collecting his strength, then pulls out. Mark lets Taeyong moves his limp body, flipping Mark over to his front.

"You're doing a very amazing job, baby. Hold on, okay? Be a good pup and let me knot you once more, alright?"

Mark nods, too cum dumb and mind too far gone to answer appropriately. His head lols to the side as he takes in a bated breathe, body trembling ever-so-slightly due to the overstimulation and sensitivity coursing through his veins. Not too long, Mark whines, body jerking as he feels the wet tip of Taeyong's slippery cock prods again on his loose hole. He's still too sensitive from the previous orgasm, but he wants to be a good boy and make Taeyong fills his hole full of cum. So with hiccupped breath he pushes himself against Taeyong, accidentally nudging the hard cock deeper inside him.

Taeyong grunts, his hips unconsciously drive further inside the sensitive boy, drawling a choked off mewl from the squirming boy. He can't hold his thrust, as the pleasure gets much bigger and stronger. With bated breath he fucks harder, pressing the cock deeper inside the limp boy and against his abused prostate.

"Look at how good of a boy you are Mark, all open and wet for me. Tell me pup, aren't I the only one who can make you feel this good? Right, baby?"

Mark sobs, babbling incoherent things and drooling all over the seat. His knuckles are white, fisting in deadly grips over nothing. With pooling tears wetting his eyelashes and pinkish hue adorning his pretty face, this disheveled state of his appears as a beautiful sight for Taeyong. A weird and uninvited but still accepted swirl of affection brims inside the older, plenty enough for him to leave small fond pecks and sweet loving kisses all around where he can reach. His thrusts never falter, hard and precise and so, _so good_ , even as he trails soft kisses.

"N- no, I- I can't—! Too much, please!"

Taeyong shushes him gently. Long, nimble fingers trail over Mark's swollen lips, two of them slips inside the warm and wet cavern. Mark sniffles, but his tongue still circles around the intruding fingers, covering them in saliva and sucking them in earnest. Taeyong fucks more roughly, hips jerking and moving by instinct. The tip of his cock slams over Mark's prostate, grinding and jabbing the bundle of nerves with new vigor.

"Cum, baby. Make _master_ proud and let it all out."

"No, please, master—! I ca- can't, 's too much—" Mark squeals, head shaking. His body trembles, then seizing in utmost pleasure it's blinding his sight and leaving black spots on its wake. Taeyong grunts, muscles tensing as he finally lets out his last knot inside Mark, inhaling deep shaky breath as he tries to compose himself. His palm moves to brush out stray strand of hair on the younger's forehead, before he leans down to kiss the warm temple lovingly.

They spend another minutes just sitting there and enjoying the afterglow, before Taeyong's knot deflates and translucent cum trails down Mark's thighs. Mark's exhale trembles, and his cheeks turn pink.

"Pup? Baby?" Taeyong nudges the boy's limp and unmoving body a little, helping him sit up straighter. But Mark refuses, redness spreads on his face more thoroughly.

"Uhm, your cum is gonna dirty everything."

Mark mumbles, blushing some brilliant shades of red. Affected by Mark's embarrassment, Taeyong is left red-faced as well. He coughs to cover it, and goes to pick Mark up and brings him to his chamber.

Later on, if Jaehyun went to collect some of the paperworks in the throne room and found out a dried, mysterious and strange white spots around the throne seats that smell vaguely like Mark and Taeyong's intermingling scent as well as sex smell, but never said anything, then that's none of his business nor anyone's.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me this is not cringy or bad or just overboard i'm so anxious posting this it's not even funny??!!?  
> and yeah i know i was kinda anonymous here but now that i'm not hit me up in my cc or twt pls i'm lonely and i need to know how to socialize but i'm also too socially awkward :(((  
> [twt♡](https://twitter.com/twistedonuts)  
> [cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/markbabie)


End file.
